


dawning

by meredithharlow (mortiffa)



Category: Reprisal, Reprisal (2019)
Genre: 3RP, F/M, i love meredith and ethan and matty and johnson sO MUCH, just my own personal musings/feelings pls carry on, post-s1 finale musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21729673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortiffa/pseuds/meredithharlow
Summary: Ethan contemplates. Post s1 finale.
Relationships: Ethan Hart & Marlow, Ethan Hart & Meredith Harlow
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	dawning

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Reprisal or any of its characters. I really fell in love with Meredith (naturally) and the 3 RP. There is so much potential fic I want to write, but I just had to get a few brief, somewhat incoherent ~feelings out.

She must be made of steel, he thinks. Meredith. Or some other scratch-proof, shatter-resistant shit. At least on the outside.

Beneath the surface, he imagines there are broken pieces. Scar tissue. Burns so deep, they've charred the bone.

He doesn’t think he’s ever known anyone so vulnerable and so guarded at the same time. And he doesn’t think she even realizes it.

It’s intoxicating and intimidating, but he’s sure that much is her intention.

He closes his eyes, and he could feel the heat of her skin beneath his fingertips. Her chest inches away from his, rising and falling with each breath she takes.

In his mind, she is with him. Bathed in darkness; an empty room, surrounded by an aroma of jasmine and tobacco. One hand reaches forward and brushes her hair away from her face. Her eyes search his own and opens her mouth to speak, but instead of words, there's a deep, low rumble. Instead of her scent, there is the distant stench of gasoline.

The engine sputters beneath his feet, pulling him back to into existence. He didn't even think he was tired, let alone actually capable of sleep.

To his left, Matty’s attention is set on the road ahead with so much laser-like focus, it frightens him.

Johnson sits in the back seat, half-awake. Half-present. His vacant eyes meet Ethan’s through the rear view mirror.

Ethan feels a tug at his chest; a swell of gratitude and love, pangs of jealousy and guilt. Familiarity and fear. An overwhelming desire to scream, cry, vomit.

He is feeling everything at once, and for the first time in a long time, he finds himself longing for a drink.


End file.
